Discord between Clansmen
Masanori Kawahiru leaves the Kyuuten no Souzou, as well as any information, regarding the location of Madara "Kamui" Kawahiru. As he travels through Soul Society, he learns that one of his other cousins, Naishō Kawahiru, is nearby. Deciding he'd ask for his assistance in confronting Kamui, Masanori quickly hastidly makes his way to his cousin's location. As Masanori started for his position, Naishō simply sat in the grass, gazing at the sun. It was such a peaceful day; no clouds in the sky, no arguments in the and no conflicting thoughts in Naishō's mind. "Oh, it's the perfect day!" the red-haired Kawahiru thought as he continued to watch the sky. However, his sky-watching was abruptly stopped by the resonance of spiritual energy to his west. Getting to his feet, Naishō grimaced, knowing fully-well that this signature was no other than his distant cousin: Masanori. As Masanori makes his way to Naishō, he looked none-too-happy to see him. "Naishō, where is that bastard Madara?" With his fellow clansman's opening statement, the red-haired shinigami could tell that this wasn't going to be a fun encounter. Before he spoke, he simply sighed. "You know fully-well that I don't associate myself with Kamui. And, even if I did know where he was, I wouldn't tell you." he said, his tone dreadfully serious. Although he was not on the best-of-terms with the former Kawahiru heir, he did not want Masanori learning of his location; for the consequences would be dire. Masanori became angry and immense hate was in his blue eyes. "You will tell me, for I am the only thing keeping a full out war with the Soul Society and the Kyuuten no Souzou. Madara killed two immortal deities there and one gave me her immortality while she was dying. The king, Kiyoshi Souzou, asked for Madara to pay for his crimes years ago and nothing happened. "Even the Soul King, Madara's father, ignored the order for the Supreme King. You do know that despite the Kosmosukihaku having far less in number of fighters now a days, they are still immortal deities that pre-date time itself. So I will ask once more where is he, for despite my personal reasons if I don't kill him or bring him before Kiyoshi Souzou the Supreme King a war will erupt." "War? Is that the best excuse you can come up with; war? If that's your strategy, give up now. Kamui and the rest of Soul Society have been through many wars, with us always coming out on top. Don't threaten me, Kamui or Soul Society on a whim, like you're doing now." Naishō replied, his tone quite bitter. He loathed this particular cousin of his, and his threats were only making him more upset with Masanori. "Not this kind of war the deities are a peaceful species, however Madara came to their world and killed two of them for no reason other than that they were my friends. I am warning you, child. If you so much as attempt to help Madara, I'll show you pain. The fate of your soul will never matter again, for you will not be judged when you die; you will no longer exist." At this, the red-haired Kawahiru laughed. "What a pathetic attempt at threatening me! C'mon, if you're such a powerful member of our family, why don't you put those words into actions; 'cause, right now, these are just empty threats." he remarked, his blade still sheathed. "He has a unique zanpakutō, much like Kamui. However, if I play this hand-by-hand, I will beat him." Naishō thought, confident that Masanori wouldn't be able to defeat him. Masanori then spouted four white wings and started to fly. "As I suspect you have heard that I have powers of several species these wings are my prove of that I am part Angel. You only use Spiritual Power I have that too, but I like Kamui I have powers that isn't even Spiritual Power. You are pathetic to think you could ever achieve power greater than Madara, Sannotō, or Seirietou. Do you really believe that you can challenge me a grandmaster of strongest and oldest echelon of supernatural energy Philosophy?!" But Naishō only continued to laugh. "You act as if I told you, or anyone for that matter, that I was stronger than those three, or you. I did no such thing, and your blatant lies support my theories quite well. Although I'm no soothsayer, I believe that this battle that I'm sure this is leading to shall end in my favor." he said, merely attempting to anger Masanori. All of the opponent's that Naishō had ever faced, and won had one thing in common: cockiness. His cousin, his very own cousin, was the personification of cockiness. "This shall be good," the younger of the two Kawahiru thought. "If you really believe you can defeat me than try. Now Naisho you are only a Sozoshin I am that a Raifutenshi Angel, Kishimetsu Destroyer, and Kosumosukihaku Deity. I am the personfication of all the ruling species of Death, Life, Destruction and Creation." "Once again, your words are worthless to me. Unless you have the brawn to back your words up, don't bother me anymore; 'cause I will have none of this." Naishō whispered into Masanori's ear, having appeared behind his cousin before he had finished his first sentence. "You see, afterimages have there uses." he said, a slight chuckle in his voice. "Now," the red-haired shinigami continued. "if you plan on acting on those threats of yours anytime soon, I'm right there." He then pointed to a tree a few meters to Masanori's right. After the second Naishō was finished talking, both afterimages disappeared, with only the real Kawahiru clansman remaining. Masanori using his wings flys toward Naisho and draws his nodachi zanpakuto. "If you will not tell me where Kamui is I'll just have to take out of your ass Naisho!" Masanori's speed due to the wings is as fast as a Master of Shunpo in speed. As Masanori attempts to slice Naisho in haft he is in the sky for that was a childish move to due on someone o Naisho Kawahiru level. "You always hates everyone in the clan Naisho, you even hated me before I went to the Kyuuten no Souzou." Before Masanori had even came near the red-haired man, Naishō was already behind his would-be assailant. "I don't hate anyone; I am disgusted by people's traits. The traits I am disgusted by you are that you are arrogant, as well as incredibly cocky. Do not mistake disgust for hate." he said, becoming increasingly annoyed with his hateful cousin. Before Naisho finished his sentence Masanori was behind him. "Ignorance is for those that have no strength or reslove to fight I don't such limits." Masanori attempts to stab Naisho in the back. "Perhaps you misheard me. I said arrogant, not ignorant. Those are two completely different traits." the younger of the two cousins remarked, having faded after being stabbed. However, as soon as he had finished speaking, the real Naishō appeared next to Masanori. "Dear cousin, we know that, besides the two former Kawahiru heirs, I possess the most speed. Your wings will not help you catch me." "Speed isn't something I need not when I have this." Masanori appears a few meters away infront of Naisho. "As I am part deity I have one of their rarest powers to teleport anywhere." Naishō merely sighed. "You disgrace our family. You take and take, but you never give. What do you think that makes people believe? You're part this, part that, yadayadayada... You just sound like I monster. If you truly loved our clan, you'd realize that our natural skills are what make us great, not some stupid add-ons that you think will be beneficial. Honestly, use what you were born with, and not some petty tricks you picked up on the way." he said, anger clearly visible in his tone. Without another word, the red-haired man appeared above Masanori, his zanpakutō ready to slam down on the beastly Kawahiru below it. Masanori with no effort uses his nodachi and stops the attack. "That a double-standard both Kamui and Seirietou are Sozoshin that have powers of various species. You can call me a monster if you want, however what if I told you I have already mastered my Sinsaeng Jeongsu." "Your Sinsaeng Jeongsu means nothing to me. I loathe bankai, and I feel Sinsaeng Jeongsu is a mere addition to bankai. Therefore, your attempts at intimidating me won't be working. Also, I never said they didn't disgrace our family, I said what things disgrace the Kawahiru. Do not put words in my mouth, since I remember everything I say." Naishō replied, his anger only increasing with each word his cousin spoke. "All your effort, pain, desires mean less than nothing to me Naisho. I only want Kamui dead for his crimes. You value yourself as better than them or me, but in the end it means nothing. I am far more powerful than you. Despite all your power you are weak. If I am such a disgrace to the Royal Family, than what that makes you someone who is weaker than I." The red-haired shinigami, once again, sighed. "It makes me, Naishō Kawahiru, a trooper. I have stayed loyal to our powerful clan, even after being excommunicated. And, even if you are stronger than me doesn't mean much in any regards. You see, your blood has been muddied to the point of no return, where mine has not been muddied in the least." he answered, tired of Masanori's child's talk. Instantly, Naishō fired off his family's signature kidō spell: Hadō #88 - Hiryugekizokushintenraiho, hoping to make a direct hit to his cousin's bosom. Masanori using unrealistic speed move back and fires the same spell at Naisho. "Hadō #88 - Hiryugekizokushintenraiho." The two spells hit with Masanori's retaining a bit of power and still is moving toward Naisho after crashing with Naisho's attack. However, the Naishō that Masanori had charged into was merely another copy. "I'm not that stupid," a voiced echoed throughout the forest, making it impossible for anyone to find him. "You'll have to be smarter than that to beat me." "Come out from hiding you coward." Masanori starts to fly around. " Why are my powers so great it makes your hide like a weak loser?!" "And you say you're not arrogant. What a lie." the red-haired Kawahiru remarked, annoyed by his cousin's superiority complex. "If you were as strong as you say you are, you wouldn't need to boast about them so constantly." Naishō continued, his voice continuing to echo around him and Masanori. "His arrogance shall be his downfall..." "'' You are no Kawahiru you are a peice of trash and when you clean something you must get rid of all the trash." Masanori contiunes to fly around looking for Naisho. Instantly, the younger of the two clansman appeared on the other's back, laughing hysterically. "''I'm trash?! You're the one who has been mixed with so much ingredients that you're not even a Kawahiru anymore. You wanna talk to me about trash, go look in the fucking mirror!" Naishō exclaimed, his anger rising with every word Masanori spat out. Without another word, the red-haired shinigami unsheathed his blade and thrusted it down, hoping to stab his cousin right through the spine... Masanori block the sword with his own. "You seem out of practice Naisho. You failed to defeat Kamui or Seirietou, you failed to become stronger than them, you failed to kill me, you keep failing over and over." Masanori then manifest red Philosophy energy from himself and it surrounds him like an aura. "Now let the fun begin "Emotions that Release Limitless Divine Power Senjungami." " Now Tougenkyou Zenaku no Kajitsu. Now you will completely be under an illusion of your greatest inner conflicts brought to life. This illusion completely control all the senses of sight, touch, taste, hear, smell and the ability to sense Reiatsu. All that is require is to see the blade or touch it and it works by swords or something that stay in consent contact with the skin of your hands touching it and the blade of my sword at the same time. So now what is your greatest tempation to stray from your own path and do things you would never do. " Masanori then waits to see what and if the illusion had taken affect while they are locked in sword battle. Naishō merely smirked. "Have you not heard a word I've spoken? If you can't tell, I do not have a temptation, as I feel nothing is worth losing who I am over. And to answer what you previously said, you seem to be pulling things out of your ass. I say this due to the fact that I never once said I have even fought Kamui, nor Seireitou. I also haven't even attempted to kill you. Granted, I may not be as strong as the legendary Kawahiru brothers, but I don't think comparing myself to them teaches me anything. Therefore, you're logic is flawed." he spoke, meaning everything he had said. Perhaps his dimwitted cousin would finally understand; perhaps not. Whatever the outcome was, the red-haired shinigami was prepared. Masanori then appears behind Naisho without teleporting. " Due to that Philosophy greatly enhances all powers I don't even need shunpo. I released my zanpakuto can't you do the same?" "Yes, but I'd rather not. You're not worthy of my shikai." Naishō retorted, still wondering if Masanori had understood him or not. Masanori create a stream of water from his hands at Naisho. " Philosophy can generate and control elements." The red-haired Kawahiru clasman simply yawned. "Am I suppose to be impressed?" he asked, becoming bored of his opponent's constant explanation of simple things. Was he trying to demean him; 'cause it's not like it was working... Masanori then increase the flow of water. Despite this, Niahsō remained unfazed, unsure about Masanori was attempting to do. All the water then starts to fall to the ground make the air feel wet. A giant of eletric power is summoned with Masanori inside of it. "Ikusa no Raijin (戦の雷神, "Lightning God of War")." The giant looks like a deity/buddha. Behold Naisho this giant godlike creature is made completely of Philosophy power as such Sekkiseki and reason cannot affect it as well as spiritual powers that dispell spiritual power. Only the strongest releases of Reiatsu or attacks can even pass through it. Inaddition it shoots eletric bolts as fast and as strong as real lighting. Now do you see why I surrounded us with immense ammounts of water?" "I thought this minutes ago; I don't need any explanations. Now, unless you just plan on talking the rest of the battle, I suggest you prove to me that this lightning beast is all it's cracked up to be." the red-haired Kawahiru replied, obviously annoyed by his cousin's lack of attacks. A battle is of fists, not words... The godlike giant then shoots an immensely strong bolt of lightning at Naisho. Due to the surrounding water in the area and in the atmosphere, will make it nigh impossible to dodge completely. Releasing an incredibly small portion of his reiryoku, Naishō sent a shockwave of spiritual energy towards the lightning bolt, destroying it on contact. Due to the shockwave, the water in the atmosphere around the two clansmen was destroyed as well. "Sorry, but petty tricks don't work on me. Plus, I haven't even released my shikai yet. Good luck faring against Kamui if you can't even beat one of the weakest Kawahiru around." the red-haired boy remarked, a slight chuckle in his voice. "Hmm, is that all you have Naisho? You keep going on saying how weak I am however I have yet to be harmed." The giant trys to grab Naisho. "Don't forget dear cousin that Philosophy cannot be negate or broken down by Sekkiseki, Reason or by Spiritual Power." "It's not like I've tried to negate your outdated philosophy energy, Masanori." Naishō yelled from behind the giant deity of philosophy. "Don't act like you're so powerful just because you use a type of energy I find no need for." he stated as he glared at the elder of the two cousins, contempt filling his eyes. "Enough of your insults this game is over child! Tell where Madara is or be destroyed you sad, pathetic, self-absorbed, corrupt, self-righteous, piece of trash that isn't even worthy of the Kawahiru name!" Once again, the red-haired Kawahiru merely sighed. "You must be stupid: I told you that I have no idea where Kamui is. No matter how bull-headed you are, it won't change that fact. As for the insults; did you not just call me "a sad, pathetic, self-absorbed, corrupt, self-righteous piece of trash?"'' You are the most hypocritical being I've ever encountered, and I'm glad I have the fortune of not meeting many of your degree of arrogance." "...angry affects my judgement." Masanori then dispells the giant. After he fires a Kido spell at Niasho. "Hado #4 - Byakurai." Mouthing the words ''"Hadō #20 - Kakusu Hitode,"'' a wall of spiritual energy formed in front of Naishō, effectively blocking the surge of lightning Masanori had sent towards the younger clansman. As the projectile electricity made contact with the wall of condensed reiryoku, the barrier quickly collapsed in on itself and fired the relatively weak hadō spell back towards it's original user. "Don't try low-level techniques with me; you of all people should know they don't work." the red-haired shinigami spoke, still infuriated with his incredibly aggressive cousin. As his anger rose, his irises became goldenrod in colour. "Hado number 81 '''Saikoushoushashori' Due to my Philosophy the strength of this spell is now in the low 90s." The spell is fired from his left index finger but is far larger than it normally is and the Reiatsu is greater in strength too. But Naishō was already at his opponent's side, his zanpakutō unsheathed at aimed to slash right through Masanori's right thigh. "C'mon, Naishō! If you manage to hit him, you'll be able to win no problem..." the Kawahiru clansman thought as the blade inched closer and closer to his cousin's leg. Masanori teleported the very moment his cousin Naisho sword made contact. " That was a little close so no more playing now little Naisho." "Who said I was playing?" the now golden-eyed shinigami whispered from behind Masanori, his blade mere millimeters from the small of his opponent's back. "I don't play during battle; I get things done." Naishō remarked, waiting to see how his cousin would react to a zanpakutō held to his backside. Masanori grab Naisho blade. "So foolish my cousin so very very foolish. Now release your sword or are you so afraid of that your (limited control) of what happens inside of affect range won't save you? Leaving you with no more cards to play." Naishō's scleras soon became a jet-bleck colour, signifying his inner hollow taking control. "Fear? No way! I just don't want to crush you so fast!" the accursed being spoke, a dual-tone to his voice. "But," the hollow continued. "I guess I can release, just to make you feel special." Mouthing the words "I want to become,"'' a torrent of spiritual energy was released into the surrounding area, flattening any objects in a three kilometer radius. After the dust settled from the release, Naishō, alongside his zanpakutō, remained unchanged or fazed. "Now what is it you will do?" "Why don't you come here and find out, eh?" Naishō teased, chuckling under his breath. "I will take no changes with you Naisho '''Shinkagami'," A large mirror's frame made of red energy is summon in from of Masanori covering his entire body and a mirror is inside of the frame reflecting Naisho. "Now what ever you throw at me will be returned and I can see you through the mirror despite you not able to see me on thw other side." Sighing, Naishō glared at Masanori. "And that last point was made why? I mean, it's a big, red reflecting glass. Even if I can't see you, I still know you're there. Plus, it's not like I'll need to bypass this dumb mirror for anything. I'm the guy that stands back and watches his opponent, not the fighter that jumps on the chance to defeat someone." "What are you afraid of that I'll reflect your zanpakuto's effects right back at you?" "Not in the least bit. I just find it funny that you call me weak, yet you're the one hiding behind a reflecting mirror. To me, this mirror reflects what you aspire to be, but you're too afraid to admit it. Quit hiding and fight me, or shall I just consider you an arrogant coward?" the red-haired Kawahiru responded, a tone of dead seriousness in his voice. The mirror shrinks to the size of his hand and Masanori grabs it. "The mirror can change size and small or large its powers are the same in strength. So while I hold this mirror with my right hand and this sword with my left you will not harm me." "Try me," Naishō replied, a hint of cockiness in his voice. Masanori teleports behind Naisho and while he move his sword to attack the ground around them is destroyed due to the force of Masanori's Reiatsu. Despite knowing the attack was coming, Naishō took the full blunt of the blade, sending him aways away, only being stopped by a nearby tree. After making his way up, he turned to face Masanori, a grin plastered across the red-haired shinigami's face. "Well, that was fun. Hey! You managed to land a hit on me; good job!" Before finishing his sentence, Naishō was above his opponent, zanpakutō pointed directly at Masanori's cranium. Masanori moves the mirror that is in his right hand infront of the blade as it hit the mirror the sword and Naisho are repelled a few feet back. "Didn't I tell you that you cannot harm me, this mirror can withstand attacks of strength equal to a Hado number 97 spell and below. I will admit though your speed has increased if I am not careful you just might make contact." "I'm sure I can hit you within the next ten minutes," Naishō remarked, his blade pointed at the small of Masanori's back. "Despite you thinking that you are superior to me, I've had this entire battle planned out from the start. No matter what move you make, I will be set to counter it. They don't call me the Gamemaster for nothing." the red-haired Kawahiru laughed at his statement, his zanpakutō still nearing his opponent's backside. Seeing how Naisho is a master of battle planning Masanori through up the mirror and pointed his finger before Naisho was behind him. "Hado number 4 Byakurai." The blast hit the mirror reflecting the blast at the ground between Masanori Naisho in the confusion Masanori is several feet from him with the mirror back in his hand. "Gamemaster?" Masanori has a blank face and signs. "I don't think I am superior as much as you might believe. You might be able to make turly pristine plan with your immense intellect however you lack the simple most basic trait of battle." " To use all forms of emotion to confuse and control your opponent. All that angry was just to make you seem like I wasn't powerful. Using those Kido were to see how you would respond, the illusion ability was to see how and if I could use it effectively against you. Using Philosophy to see how you would try to fight against me, the lighting godlike creature was to see if it was useful. The mirror was to see if it could work and I found a method that is able to counter your plans and its your own fault I kept changing the dance and you stay still all I had to do was to find a method that counter's your battle (dance). This why I best Kamui in games all those years ago." While Masanori spoke of his "brilliant" plan, Naishō couldn't help but burst into laughter. "Hah, you think - hahaha - that your observations are actually helping you counter my attacks? I'm - hahahaha - afraid not. You see, I - haha - am still in control, no matter how much you want to deny it." While speaking, the younger of the two clansman already knew what his next move would be. Masanori then smiled. "Ah ha you haven't change Niasho you would rather make one great move that several small ones. I now have a small window." "One great move? Let me ask you this: to what "great move" are you implying, for I haven't done what you just stated. If anything, I have had many small moves, although they were hidden. Don't assume that you know me or how I work, because you know nothing about me, and the majority of our clan." Naishō spat, his anger, once again, rising from his opponent's ignorance. "That is the very small window I was saying your anger. You get so anger at whatever I say and that is yor great move to hide behind it as a mask to hide your moves. I see right through you Naisho. All my previous anger was just a show to make you think I was a boastful fool at the same time all my "weak or easy to counter moves" were to see how you fare against me. Intruth while I do hate the Kawahiru clan for not dealing justice to Kamui I prefer not to fight most times. I wish I never gain my friends immortality as now she is dead." "While do you hate me so much? That I use an energy that oldest kind that you find it insulting, or that I have aspects and powers of several other species, or that my peaceful nature is a mock to the pride of this once great clan?" Naishō, once again, sighed. "I loathe you because of the simple fact that you feel the need to use abilities from multiple spiritual beings instead of your own to fare against the likes of me. I mean, I'm one of, if not the weakest member of our once glorious clan, and you have to use the power of others? If you ever expect to even look at Kamui, you're in a world of hurt." "That is where you are wrong I was born with a natural affinity for Philosophy and all those powers of those other species were gifts. I trained for years just having natural talent is meaningless unless you use it the right way. I didn't just gain these powers nor did I steal them. I had to kill a thousand evil demonic souls to gain the powers of the Angels, I had to help save race to gain the powers of the Desroyers, I had to lose a close friend to gain the powers of the Immortals. So once these powers became a part of me they are my own. If I could restore our clan I would but I cannot. "Only the ones of the future can like you Naisho." "What are you talking about? " Only the ones of the future can like you, Naishō?"'' Don't go high-and-mighty on me, Masanori, since you have ''no room to talk." the red-haired shinigami rebuked, his anger only rising and rising with every word his cousin let through his lips. " That is personal matter. However the reason for this is And it is forever written when a righteous man of royal birth kills an innocent only killing and even greater man of sin will it end. There is a treasure among all four species called the Divine Ark and I broke the first of the seals that contain a great evil inside of its indestructible walls." Appearing behind Masanori, Naishō places his zanpakutō's blade in the ground, making it easy to retrieve if need be. "What you're talking about makes no sense. All you spout is words of a blind man." he said, his eyes, once again, changing into those of a hollow's. He was being pushed, and that wasn't a good thing for his opponent. " I wish even one other could "see" from my view point." Masanori appears behind Naisho and with one elegant move trys to slice his cousin inhaft. However, the red-haired shinigami had already picked up his blade and held it behind his head, effectively blocking the could have been killing blow. "You can't match me in speed; we already discovered that. Try using one of those "gifts" on me and see how you fare." Naishō spat, his voice changing to that of a dual-tone. " You see only black and white no gray; meaning you only see right and wrong. Enough talking." Masanori using Philosophy shoots fire from his hands at Naisho. Being too close to evade, the intense flames burned the young Kawahiru's back, as well as turning his shirt to smithereens. As he flew forward from the fire, Naishō turned to face Masanori, his mouth changing shape. He was reciting an incantation, but for what spell? However, it was too late to figure it out, as a wide arc of golden energy was sent towards his opponent. While the energy wave surged towards Masanori, Naishō spoke the words, "Hadō #32 - Ōkasen." Masanori is hit by the spell completely. After which he shirt and armor is gone releases his lean and well built self. "That all you got? How about this one again Hado 81 Saikoushoushashori?" The spell is fired from his finger. "How 'bout I use the same level of kidō?" the red-haired Kawahiru asked, just as he mouthed the words "Bakudō #81 - Danku,"'' erecting a barrier right in front of Naishō. As the blast of electricity neared, the barrier stopped it in it's tracks, as well as shattering the barrier. "Well, that was difficult. I've used quite a bit of spiritual energy in this fight." he remarked, his anger dissipating. "Do you need a nap little Naisho?" Masanori said mocking Annoyed by his cousin's mocking tone, Naishō appeared next to him, holding his hand near Masanori's ear. "Oh, don't mind me. When I get sleepy, I complain. You must be sleepy all the time, eh?" the younger of the two clansmen whispered into the other's ear. Without giving his cousin the time to react, the red-haired boy had already disappeared and reappeared several meters in front of Masanori, blade pointed straight at the philosophy-wielder before him. Masanori then manifests another color gold. "This is the aspect of Life, now for each new incomplete version I manifest my own abilities are greatly increased or enhance." As Masanori said that his already immense spiritual that couldn't be sensed by Shinigami and the like has increased even further. Using his new speed appears by Naisho and controls the wind to try to slash him and then trys to cut him with his own sword. "Vanish." However, the red-haired boy merely clapped from a few yards to the left of Masanori. "Hah, how ignorant. Did I not just say that you can never best me in speed? I am one of, if not ''the fastest shinigami in all of Soul Society. Don't act like you can't see that." he remarked as he reached for is blade that had, somehow, been re-sheathed during that time. "Gamemaster is possible we can change your game?" "And what do you mean by "change my game?"''" the young Kawahiru replied, slightly caught offguard by his cousin's rather unusual question... "Naturally neither one of us will ever forfeit or subside thus we are lock in a stalemate and I was hoping to increase the challenge. So if you allow me to determine the rules of the "game" than I will force you to forfiet within 90 minutes there by proving a very good point." Naishō raised his brow. "Now, that'd be unfair. You're blinded by rage, so any ''"rule" you come up with will only have adverse effects on both of us. Sorry, but this is a no-go for me." he said from behind, having been there Masanori the entire time. Masanori made an illusion of himself while he was talking and appears several yards away. "You might have great speed and an immense intellect however you are not artist like me. Now I'll let my power show you Hado #91 Senjū Kōten Taihō." Due his Philosophy greatly enhancing his spiritual power the destructive force is now around that of a 95 spell. The spell is about to be fired at Naisho. However, the red-haired Kawahiru was already next to Masanori. With one fluid motion, Naishō grabbed his opponent's wrist and attempted to throw the elder of the two. Due to such an attack, the spell would be cancelled out, and would have no use on the intelligent little youngster. "Don't play games, because I am "the gamemaster." I will always win at any game you place before me; don't ever forget that." he yelled as he placed his full strength into the grasp he had on his cousin. " You made a childish mistake" As Naisho "had grab his opponent wrist" he is now locked to Masanori via a Bakuda number 4 Hainawa (這縄, Crawling Rope) that he he cast while consealed from Naisho via Bakuda number Kyokko '26 (曲光, ''Curved Light). Now you die Naisho." As even before Naisho had touch him he had dispelled his mirror and started to charge power for another of his Zanpakuto's abilties. "'''Futen Hikari (古天光, "Ancient Heavenly Light") this attack once fully charge is stronger than Hado number 90 and attacks only what I want once release in a 360 degree angle from all sides and angles." The light is starting to be released making it impossible to completely avoid it with Shunpo or speed techniques alone." Calmly, Naishō thought to himself. "Well, he finally pushed me to this." Looking Masanori straight in the eyes, the youngster took on a tone of seriousness. "I did not make any mistake; however, you did. Now, perish before my eyes: Express, Hanaui Jaainsig." With the command, a surge of reiryoku blasted itself forward, effectively causing Naishō and his cousin to seperate, as well as completely block Futen Hikari. Making a slight distance from himself and Masanori, the red-haired shinigami watched as his blade dispersed into hundreds of thousands of pieces of papers, all creating a circle that enclosed Naishō, Masanori and the surrounding area. " So you have released your sword but you forget that a complete version grants me a Semi-Dominance of Reality. Meaning if I release my complete power I can do whatever I want that is within the strength of my Philosophy's power. This means while I lack the power to destroy the world but if I want at least in an limited area for water to burn and fire to be like water it will be so." Smirking, Naishō appeared next to Masanori. "Don't go all high-and-mighty on me about your power. I rarely use my zanpakutō's true abilities, and as such, you know nothing of them. One member of our clan has seen this power, and that member is dead. Don't act like you're superior because of some reality-warping ability, for my powers are more powerful than anything you've ever seen." " I use energy that predate time itself even I have little understanding of its true powers. For the record I am only speaking a fact don't get all pissed off just cause you cannot accept a fact that is comptelely infront of your "limited" vision Naisho." "You have more ignorance than I thought you did, Masanori. Firstly, nothing can predate time, as time is what started the universes. Secondly, I am not upset in the least about some fact, as I can defy that fact, as well as several other facts, with the simple wave of my hand." Naishō retorted, his anger once again being tested by the ignorance that was his cousin. Masanori's Spiritual Power erupted and increases many times to where most Shinigami, Hollows, humans would cease to exist just by being within 20 feet of him. "Now you will listen to me! Before time began there was only darkness and from within.... No. I will not be tricked by you Naisho. If you are so good than come on then." Sighing, the red-haired Kawahiru gestured for his opponent to make the first strike, just 'cause he was too lazy to do it himself. Masanori not falling for his cousin's tricks throws a weak Kido blast at him. "Fine then," Naishō whispered as he appeared behind his opponent, his blade glowing a faint violet colour as it fell to the man's side. While it decended, the red-haired shinigami mouthed the word "senka." He avoided it barley. Masanori's Philosophy starts to weaken due to overuse." I am at maybe 40%." "Percentages mean nothing in this battle, Masanori." Without another word, the Kawahiru clansman appeared above his cousin and pointed his blade directly at Masanori's cranium. "Perish before my eyes!" he spoke, a large amount of spiritual energy erupting from where Naishō's blade had made contact, wherever that may be... Masanori using the last of his Philosophy made a shield to absorb the block of the damage." I have had enough I don't even care if I die just do it! Masami I am sorry I couldn't keep my promise to you the immortality you gave me was wasted on me." Hesitating for a moment, Naishō simply stood there, smirking. After roughly a minute passed, he looked at his opponent with content in his eyes. "No... I'll let you live, just so I can remind you of this defeat. But, I must warn you, if you can't even beat me, then you're definitely going to have problems with the likes of Kamui." Having nothing more to say, Naishō disappeared into the unknown... Using Naobinokami: (なおびのかみ, Gods ' 'of Restoration) Masanori restores the land and himself to complete working function. "Hmm, you think you won? I never told him about the secret of why I kept draining. Before coming here I used my complete Philosophy's reality warping power to make that everytime I manifested some it would drain me and I made so that it would removed any memory until the fight was over. I wounder did Naisho figure that out?" Category:Articles by Koukishi Category:Twilight Despair 5